geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Collectibles
Collectibles are a major component of Geometry Dash while having limited availability in Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown and Geometry Dash World. The various types are used as either progress indicators or currencies and contribute towards unlocking content such as achievements, icons, a secret shop and levels. Stars= Stars were introduced in Update 1.3 and are found in all Geometry Dash games. Completing official levels, user levels and map packs will reward stars. They contribute towards unlocking icons and achievements, and placing on the global leaderboard. A total of 2007 stars can be obtained from official content, 190 from official levels and 1817 from map packs. 66 stars can be obtained in Geometry Dash Lite, 6 stars can be obtained in Geometry Dash Meltdown, and 31 can be obtained in Geometry Dash World. |-| Secret Coins= Secret Coins were introduced in Update 1.6 and are found in all Geometry Dash games. They are collected within official levels during gameplay and obtained by completing Map Packs. They contribute towards unlocking icons and achievements, as well as the Demon difficulty official levels. A total of 149 secret coins can be obtained. *63 secret coins are rewarded for collecting the 3 within each official level in normal mode. Although it is not necessary to collect them all in one attempt, they will be lost if crashing before reaching the level's end. Once successfully collected, they will be replaced by white outlines on subsequent attempts. They cannot be collected in practice mode. **Geometry Dash Lite features 33 secret coins from this method. **Geometry Dash Meltdown features 9 secret coins from this method. *83 secret coins are rewarded for completing map packs, 1 per pack or 2 for those of Demon difficulty. *1 secret coin is found on the Coming Soon screen after cycling through the levels three times over. This additionally unlocks the Master Detective achievement. **Geometry Dash Lite features 1 secret coin from this method, although the levels must be cycled through five times over. *2 secret coins are found by entering codes into vaults. One is for entering 'sparky' into the original Vault, additionally unlocking the Thief! achievement. The other is by entering 'glubfub' into the Vault of Secrets, additionally unlocking the Cold as Ice achievement. **Geometry Dash World features 2 secret coins from this method. |-| User Coins= User Coins were introduced in Update 2.0 and are found in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World. They serve the purpose of secret coins for user levels and function almost identically. They contribute towards unlocking icons and achievements, as well as the Vault. Up to three user coins are offered for use in the level editor. It is required that they are able to be collected as part of the level verification process. Upon submitting a user level that includes user coins, their colour will initially change to bronze and they will not count towards a player's user coin tally. After being verified by a level moderator, their colour will then change to silver and count towards a player's user coin tally. UserCoinVerified.png|Verified silver user coin UserCoinUnverified.png|Unverified bronze user coin UserCoinBlue.png|Original blue user coin concept |-| Mana Orbs= Mana Orbs are a form of currency and are used to buy items from both of the shops. Icons can be manually purchased here provided the player has enough orbs saved up, as well as many other things like trails and new death effects. As of Update 2.1, Mana Orbs are obtained by: *Playing official and online levels (limit on how many depending on level difficulty) *Watching advertisements from in the shop (100 orbs per advertisement, only available for Geometry Dash World) *Opening the daily chests *Opening chests from the Treasure Room |-| Diamonds= Diamonds are collectibles introduced in Geometry Dash World and unlike Keymaster Keys, Mana Orbs, and Shards of Power, diamonds are publicly exposed on registered player profiles. Diamonds serve the purpose to unlock: *Achievements *New icons *Scratch's Shop for 500 Diamonds *Vault of Secrets for 50 Diamonds *The Challenge for 200 Diamonds As of Update 2.1, Diamonds are obtained by: *Opening the daily chests *Completing the daily quests *Playing the daily level *Opening chests from the Treasure Room *Playing the levels inside The Lost Gauntlets. |-| Keymaster Keys= Keymaster Keys, unlike the rest of the collectibles, only serve one purpose and are acquired in two specific ways. As of Update 2.1, the player will stop receiving keys once 200 have been acquired due to their limited usage of 200 Treasure Room chests. As of Update 2.1, Keys are obtained by: *Opening daily chests *Obtaining 500 mana orbs It takes 100,000 orbs to get all 200 keys, and 25,000 of those are needed to get the Second Key for The Basement. |-| Shards of Power= There are 5 different types of shards: lava, fire, ice, poison, and shadow; all of which are acquired by chests. There is also something known as bonus unlocks under the same tab the shards' unlockables are located at. The bonus unlocks number equals the number of shards you have the least of. Acquiring a specific amount, namely, 5, 15, 35, 65, and 100, of different types of shards will grant the player new vehicles and death effects. Fire Shards Cube95.png|5 Fire Shards Ball24.png|15 Fire Shards|35 Fire Shards Ship29.png|65 Fire Shards 100: Ice Shards Cube84.png|5 Ice Shards Ball26.png|15 Ice Shards Spider06.png|35 Ice Shards 65: 100: Poison Shards Ball22.png|5 Poison Shards 15: 35: > 65: 100: Shadow Shards Wave21.png|5 Shadow Shards Ship28.png|15 Shadow Shards 35: > 65: 100: Lava Shards |5 Lava Shards Cube92.png|15 Lava Shards 35: > 65: 100: Bonus Unlocks Cube98.png|5 Bonus Unlocks 15: 35: > 65: 100: Types of Shards FireShard.png|Fire IceShard.png|Ice PoisonShard.png|Poison ShadowShard.png|Shadow LavaShard.png|Lava BonusShardsIcon.png|Bonus Category:Features